The Clique Too
by lilo5010
Summary: Massie: Just moved to England and found out that her secret crush, James, has a alpha girlfriend named Rebekah. Sure, it's a set- back, but it's nothing she can't handle, right?
1. Chapter 1

London, England

Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School

8:15 A.M.

Monday, January 24th

Massie sat nervously in the back of the family's Rolls Royce as New New Isaac drove her to KISS. The Block's, now called the Bloke's after a small name change, had gotten rid of their Range Rover and replaced it with one of the hawtest cars in London. They also got a new driver, Isaac. Old Isaac had personally asked the Bloke's to get a chauffeur with the same name so that wouldn't forget him. Massie, Kendra and William had all agreed, but Massie knew on the inside that she would never forget Old Isaac if she tried.

"We've arrived at Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School, Miss May-see." New Isaac said in his British accent.

"It's Mah-see." Massie snapped and applied a swipe of gloss to her lips. Ever since the Bloke's had moved, (nine days ago), Massie had to part with her Glossip Girl subscription. Apparently, Glossip Girl didn't deliver "across the pond." She tried to have Claire, Kristen, Alicia or Dylan just FedEx it over and she would pay for it, but Kendra and William said no. Massie finally had to convince herself that Glossip Girl was an LBR company for not expanding their business abroad.

New Isaac opened the door of the Royce and Massie stepped out in her Michael Kors booties. Since she no longer had the PC to rate her on her clothes, she had to have Bean do it. Her sweet pug had barked a total of nine times for an approximate 9.0 even with her KISS uniform sweater. She had paired the navy thing with dark wash Miss Me's (one of the only American things she kept) and her Michael's. She carried her Louis Vuitton Keepall 55, a gift she received from KISS when she enrolled.

New Isaac got back in the driver seat (which would be the passenger side in an American car) and sped off. Massie didn't move from the curb. She wanted to take in her surroundings. British accents floated around her as the students met up with their friends they hadn't seen from Christmas Break. The only possible friend she could really talk to was James, but he was a boy and probably had other "mates" to hang out with.

Massie watched as five girls strutted across the schoolyard in the latest fashion. The alpha, of which Massie detected just by being one herself, wore a Marc Jacobs mini skirt to match her KISS sweater. Her styled auburn tresses fell down in a beautiful manner, and her hazel eyes were a striking contrast. She was a perfect 10, and she didn't even wear make-up.

Massie's lips suddenly felt chapped and she reapplied her lip gloss. How was she going to compete with this B-alpha who was naturally gorgeous? Just then, a familiar boy with curly black hair and an _ah-mazing_ raced up to the B-alpha and gave her a hug. _Ehma-James!_

They talked and talked and then James glanced over at Massie. He smiled brightly at her than looked down at his phone. Seconds later, Massie felt a buzzing in her purse.

**James:** There's someone I want you to meet. :)

Massie put her phone in her pocket and smooth her own blowout, then strutted over to the beat of Pon de Replay by Rihanna in her head. When she got over there, James smiled brightly. "Massie, this is my girlfriend Rebekah." James said proudly. Massie's heart sank. _Girlfriend?_

"Hello, Massie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rebekah shook Massie's hand and did a once over. "What a brilliant ensemble." She said ensemble like on-som-bol.

"Yours too. I love anything Marc Jacobs." Massie said half-heartedly.

"Well I'll leave you two girls alone. Have fun!" James took off grinning, his blazer blowing backwards. _Don't leave me here! _Massie wanted to scream but instead she stood there and smiled praying to Gawd today would go by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie felt as worn out as she did when she used to be a beta for the Ahnnabees. She instantly felt bad for Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire, who had to listen to Massie endless commanding. The lunch bell finally rung and Massie sighed. Just four more hours to go. Rebekah was ah-nnoyingly bossy. "Do me a favor, dear and get my pencil from the floor." "Do me a favor, dear and lend me dollar, I want something from the vending machine." The next time she would say that, Massie made a promise to herself that she would do everyone a favor and tell Rebekah to shut up.

Rebekah dug in her purse. "Massie, do me a favor and buy me my lunch. I've seem to have misplaced my money."

"Rebekah, are you a broken record?" Massie finally snapped.

"Huh? No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Than why do you keep repeating yourself?" Massie jeered. Rebekah's betas giggled and Rebekah looked ready to kill. But instead, she softened up and said, "Well wasn't that clever."

Just then, James came scurrying up. "How's it going? Are you best friends yet?" He winked.

"Hardly." Rebekah mumbled softly but then said, "The bestest!"

"That's brilliant! Now how about we have some lunch?"

Massie went through the lunch line in disgust. What happened to the gourmet food? Instead, greasy food filled the trays of the other kids. Massie grabbed a small English muffin and headed toward the table. James was talking to three other boys when Massie came up to him. "Hey, Massie. How's your first day?"

"It could be better if I had something more to eat. Is there a Starbucks around here? I feel like a latte."

"Yeah, down the street." James replied.

"So there isn't one in here?" Massie said, astonished.

"Nope."

"Pinkberry?"

"Pink who?"

"Subway?" Massie couldn't believe they had none of her favorite food places here.

"Sorry, nothing but the food the lunch maids serves us. Your tray looks a little light there. Want some of my fish and chips?" James offered but Massie said no to the greasy things. Sure, this type of food would be great for Dylan, but definitely not Massie.

"Luna bar?" Massie asked exhausted.

"No."

Massie nearly passed out. It was only the first day, and she felt more out of place than Lady Gaga in regular clothing. Crushless and friendless, Massie took a bite of her English muffin.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was torture, Bean!" Massie said to her puppy as she plopped down on her new duvet. Her room was Purple (the color of royalty), Royal Blue (for name's sake) and white, (because purple and blue don't mix).

Bean hopped up on the bed and licked her owner's hand. "It was almost as much torture as being locked in Kuh-laire's closet for a day."Massie said. Bean shuddered. "Ugh, and their food…" Massie popped up and shuffled to the door remembering her hunger. She raced down the recently polished hard wood floors to the kitchen.

"Sandra," Massie said, "Make me a sandwich please and hold the calories." Massie barked. Sandra, the Bloke's new chef, whipped Massie up a BLT without the B. Massie munched on it and checked her phone. She had told the PC before she left to text her about their first day without her. She had 4 text in all from this morning.

**Claire:** Just arrived at school w/ Layne. Miss you already!

**Dylan: **Cant find any of the PC at scool probs cuz im being swarmed by my adorers of Marvilous Marvils.

**Alicia:** New Old Isaac just dropped me off. There was a HUGE swarm of LBRs around Dylan.

**Kristen: **Mom just dropped me off. Wearing a big ugly coat rite now so no one will see what I have on. I guess I cant change in the car anymore, huh?

Massie sighed. So the PC hadn't forgotten her. Even though it was only 10 o'clock there, she texted them back.

**Massie:** It's 4 o'clock here and today was horrible. It's hard being beta to a b-y B-alpha.

Surprisingly, she got texted back right away.

**Alicia: **So now you know how we felt all these years, JK. Table 18 isn't the same w/out our alpha at head.

**Massie:**

**Claire: **Really? What's her name?

**Massie: **Rebekah.

**Kristen: **That's awful.

**Massie: **I know.

**Dylan:** I bet if we were there, her clique wouldn't stand a chance.

**Massie:** Definitely not.

Massie smiled to herself. Even international, the PC would suck up to her more than the suckerfish Mr. Medrick, her science teacher, found to be "Oh so amazing!"

Massie looked down at her puppy. "Maybe England isn't so bad after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Westchester, New York

Westchester Mall

3:04 P.M.

Saturday, January 29th

The sweet sour smell of gummies filled Claire's nose as she ate the treats from the bag. The smell was kind of like her afternoon with the rest of the PC. Trying they're hardest to have some friend time; they reserved today to go hang at the mall together. But it wasn't the same. Claire would try to start a conversation, but it all lead back to Massie.

In the middle of shopping at Neiman's, or in Claire and Kristen's case, window shopping, Claire picked up some overalls. They reminded her of Massie how she turned Claire's old overalls into something beautiful. Claire had to throw some gummies in her mouth before she started crying.

"Kuh-Laire, why are you crying?" She practically heard her ex-alpha say. _Oh great, I'm starting to imagine her voice now. _Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. "Kuh-Laire, answer me." She heard the voice again, but it felt more real. Claire turned around anxiously.

"Massie!" Claire shrieked excitedly and hugged her friend. "Whatareyoudoingbackyou'resupposed—"

"Claire are you sick?"

"NoandI'msohappytobehearingyourdisses—"

"Then why are you vomiting up words?"

Claire shrieked again and hugged her alpha once more. Curious about the noise, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia headed over to Claire. When they saw their alpha they hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" Dylan asks. "Well, after a long week of tough labor and no R & R, I begged my parents to come down here and visit for a weekend." Massie beams. "Come on," Massie leads them out of Neiman's. "We need to do some catching up."

After a long sip of hot chocolate, Claire felt at ease. Finally, everything was back to normal; at least, for a weekend. But even it was only a few weeks ago since Massie left, Claire was anxious to hear what she had to say. Massie wiped away latte from her lip and cleared her throat. All four of her betas immediately stopped drinking. Massie smiled.

"As you know from last Monday, Dylan made a comment about beating Rebekah's clique." Everyone nodded vigorously. "Well pack your bags girls! You're coming back with me!" Massie smiles from ear to ear. "What!" All the betas said in unison. "I know isn't it—"

"Massie, you do know that I have Soccer Sisters and I can't miss more than one practice. I missed today's for you! I can't possibly go to England and still be on Soccer Sisters." Kristen reminded Massie.

"I'm sure England has something like that. They're all crazy about they're 'football'." Massie rolled her eyes.

"But what about my Friday photography classes with Cam? Those cost a lot of money and I can't just blow him off." Claire tried to explain.

"Bring him along." Massie said matter-of-factly.

"But not all parents allow their kids to go to on random trips to another country." Claire said. Massie rolled her eyes once more.

"And Marvilous Marvils—"

"Dylan Marvilous Marvils can travel over seas, but my tap troupe cannot."

"Gawd, you're acting as if we don't want to go." Massie snapped. This was nawt how she planned it would go. Claire bit her thumbnail. Alicia stroked her hair. Dylan looked down. Kristen pretended to get something out her purse.

"Ehmagawd, you don't want to go!" Massie said in disbelief. How could her so called reliable friends leave her in the dust in her time of need?

"It's not that Massie it's just—" Claire tried to explain but Massie cut her off.

"Save it, Kuh-Laire. Ah-viously, I'm no longer a friend and neither are you." Massie sneers and marches off angrily. Isaac is waiting and she gets into the car. "Back to airport, Isaac." She sniffled. "My time was wasted here."


End file.
